Wedding Shudders
by T4L3R
Summary: Sirius receives some news on their wedding day. Remus knows exactly how to cheer him up. Part 6 my one shot series "Mine, Mate"


It was about two hours until the wedding. Remus could barely contain his excitement as he watched his friends and family rushed to get things ready. The ceremony would be held on the beach by the Potter cottage where he proposed. That portion had already been prepared and ready to go - they had only needed some chairs for the guests. The officiant was set to arrive in an hour. Both Sirius and himself wanted the wedding itself kept small.

On top of their three closest friends and the Potters, they had invited the Evans. They were surprised and happily accepted. The official reason was because they had taken Sirius in like a second son when James and Lily got married, which was still true either way. The other reason was because Sirius had gotten a good laugh at Harold Evans after a sip of Goblin Ale at James and Lily's wedding and was hoping for a repeat in the reception. Also included to witness were Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius was greatly surprised by the fact that Andromeda had come forward and become the one family member to accept him with open arms. Lyall Lupin was in attendance as well. Remus' mother had unfortunately died of cancer. She was in the hospital receiving her first round of treatment when Remus and Sirius visited to tell her the news. The next Saturday, the news had come of her death. _Your mother would have loved this. Did I tell you that she spent the rest of her time going on about wedding ideas for you two? She was so happy you made it._

Currently, the real chaos was in the large reception area. Part of the Potter's cottage property had been converted to allow for the fifty or so guests set to arrive. Again, the couple had wanted things as small as possible. That wish was helped by people being against the idea of one of the Black family heirs was marrying a werewolf, a half-blood no less! This party was for the extended friends to help celebrate. In the mist of directing, as expected, Mr. Evans had ended up by the liquor.

"HAROLD EVANS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING THAT MAGICAL POISON! Lily!"

Harold's ears started to grow in the shape of pointed pixie like ears and his hair began to change into flowers. Remus started laughing, noticing the flying video cameras (one of Sirius' creations) surrounding it. He made a note to extract multiple copies for Sirius. The werewolf was suddenly pulled away from the hysterics when Nymphadora sprung up.

"Hi, Remus!" This greeting was said like a sing-along. The six year old had developed a massive crush on him.

"Nymphadora, why don't you go help Lily with her father? Tut, now young lady!"

The girl stopped away, her hair quickly changing into a dark shade of red. Andromeda had come up with a worried face.

"What's wrong? Is Sirius all right?"

"No. Come with me."

Remus followed Andromeda as she filled him in. She led him to one of the guest rooms that was being used for the wedding gifts.

"I'll erect some privacy wards."

Remus smiled his thanks as he walked in and felt the strong shift of energy. What he saw broke his heart as he moved a chair to sit in front of his love. The bed had been transfigured to a table for the gifts. He wasn't surprised that some of them had already been opened.

"I supposed she told you everything."

Orion Black had died of organ failure and Walburga had sent the howler blaming him for everything. Orion was known to be a drug addict, though, so his death had not come as a surprise. None of it was Sirius' fault either.

"Yeah." Remus scanned the table and saw the howler's ashes next to an opened box with assorted dog toys spilling out. Chuckling, he picked up a squeak bone and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm going to kill James."

"I don't know, it could turn out to be interesting."

Sirius grunted while slumping back and lowering his head. James had ended up walking in on them during one of their scenes. Enough was seen to explain why Remus sometimes called Sirius 'Dog' and why the word had made the animagus blush furiously every time.

"Oh, Harold got to the liquor again. I think it was the Pixie Rum this time." Sirius' head snapped up at this with wide eyes. "Don't worry, a couple of your cameras caught it all." This brought out a smile, which was what the brunette wanted to see. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. I..."

Tears started to fall. Remus quickly moved to wipe them away and pull his sub into a firm hug.

"Do you want to reschedule the wedding?" A head shake no. "Tell me what you need, love."

They spent the next few moments in silence when Sirius finally spoke up.

"I wish we hadn't planned it to be a week after the full moon." The werewolf couldn't help but laugh at this.

"We should have your head examined for all your perverted needs."

"It's not my fault! You shouldn't be allowed to walk around with that body. And your tongue! Merlin, you need to be arrested for being a sex god."

There was another laugh as Remus moved and grabbed another dog toy. It was a rubber ring designed to look like a tire with a rope coming out of it. With a tap of the wand, it had been transfigured into a butt plug. The general shape was formed to look like a small penis, except the base was wide like the werewolf's knot.

"Master, now?"

"Why not? I'll be damned if the next time I fuck you is when we're husbands."

"Using my words against me?"

"It's working, isn't it?"

During their banter, Remus had magically stripped them, neatly placed their clothes in the corner, and was now stroking himself. Sirius was already hard as he stood in place waiting for orders.

"Turn around." Sirius did as told and his knees nearly gave out, forcing him to brace himself on the table. Remus had roughly pushed a finger into his hole. He heard his Master's surprised growl.

"What did you do?"

"Please forgive me. I wanted to surprise you."

Sirius let out a strangled cry as Remus used a lubrication spell and added a second finger. It wasn't as good as the lube they had brewed but it worked for the moment. Starting from a week into their physical relationship, Sirius had always kept himself stretched and lubed. This was the first time his hole had reverted back to it's natural tightness and left dry.

"I... I found a healing," another gasp as a third finger was added, "healing salve recipe. Wanted - arg!" His prostate was hit aggressively and a fourth finger slipped in. "I wanted to surprise you tonight. By, umm, wanted to..."

"You wanted to act like a virgin."

"Y-yes."

Remus took the squeaky bone and placed it between his Sub's teeth. Sirius angrily bit down, letting out a long high pitched squeak.

"See? Interesting."

Remus practically threw Sirius' torso down onto the table, bent down and gave his crack a long lick upward. There was a load moan and another squeak. Taking this as a sign that his dog wanted more, he continued to lick around his hole, while adding little nips on the spread cheeks. Getting tired of just licking, Remus spread the wet hole and shoved his tongue inside. He heard Sirius drop the toy bone and scream. He quickly stopped everything and brought his hand down hard on an ass cheek.

"Put that back in your mouth."

Sirius scrambled to put the toy back in place. He bit down to let out a small squeak. Satisfied, his Master went back to fucking his hole with his tongue. It was a glorious feeling. He concentrated on that instead of the toy's taste or the fact that he started drooling all over it. _Shit. I really am a - OHHH!_ His Master had moved, recast the lubrication charm and was now entering him with his dick. He bit down hard on the toy as he felt the burn of being stretched out to the fullest.

"Shit. So tight." Remus stayed still, just enjoying the tight warmth. Fucking Sirius was always amazing. His girth was thick enough that Sirius' hole had never felt too loose, always wrapping him snugly. This, though - it was like he died and went to heaven. With a grunt, he started thrusting. "Such a good Sub. Good - FUCK!" Several hard thrusts was all he needed before he was seeing white.

Remus collapsed on top of Sirius, breathing hard. They spent the next few minutes calming down. Remus moved only to grip his sub's dick. It was still hard, dripping, hot and heavy in his hand. "Come," the winded order in his ear and a firm squeeze was all Sirius needed before screaming around the toy. Remus noticed other than a hissing sound, the toy was silent. The squeaker must have broken.

"Keep your muscles clenched. I'm going to pull out and plug you."

All Sirius could do was weakly nod. The only other noise coming from the room was heavy breathing, whimpering and a wet squishing noise as Remus replace his flaccid dick with the transfigured plug. He then cleaned them both of the spilled sweat and cum, used an air freshener charm, and put their clothes back on. Never had he been more grateful of magic because it was now five minutes until they were due on the beach.

"Can you stand?"

With help, Sirius had managed to straightened himself, almost falling when he felt the plug twist in his sensitive hole. Remus took the toy that was still in his mouth out and threw it back into the box.

"Please tell me you have more of that salve packed. Excellent. Before we leave, I want you to take out the plug and use it. Remember to pack the plug and the other dog toys in - I have an idea for them later. Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"It's time for our wedding. Now."


End file.
